hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Fame
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 20 of 50 |Order in Season = 20 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 187 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Lure of the Lyre" |Next Episode in Series = "Lyre, Liar" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Lure of the Lyre" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Norse By Norsevest" |title cap image = }} Summary Jason is busy getting ready for his coronation. Iolaus tells Hercules that Orpheus is playing live at Kora's tonight and asks if he wants to go. Hercules asks Iolaus if he has forgotten that Orpheus almost got them all turned into Bacchae. Iolaus tells Hercules that he will say hi to Eurydice for him. At the mention of Eurydice's name Hercules changes his mind and says he will go. But then adds "to keep you out of trouble." That night at Kora's, Bacchus orders the bouncer not to let Hercules and Iolaus in. But, the bouncer's efforts are thwarted when Eurydice arrives and escorts them in. The guys see Orpheus, who know looks like a punk-rocker. Leather and metal, spiked hair, the works. (Strife would love this new look) Eurydice escorts Hercules backstage while Iolaus heads to the dance floor. Hercules asks Eurydice how she got her freedom from Bacchus. She says that Orpheus got Bacchus to release her. Hercules is suspicious. Bacchus would not just release her for no reason. Orpheus enters. Hercules notices that he still has Bacchus' Lyre. Orpheus says that Bacchus gave it to him. Hercules still thinks something is up. He suspects that the 'deal' Orpheus made with Bacchus for Eurydice's freedom is not all that Orpheus is saying. Orpheus and Eurydice leave to go on stage. Hercules follows. Meanwhile, on the dance floor, the Bacchae are prowling around, seeking new recruits. Hercules watches the concert from an area above and behind the stage. He looks out into the crowd. He cannot shake the feeling something is just not right. He spots the Bacchae and runs to Iolaus. He literally carries Iolaus out of the club. Next day at the academy, Hercules and Cheiron are talking. Cheiron says that the undead can only be defeated by their own. Iolaus and Hercules go hunting for Dryades, in a desert area. Hercules says that they need Dryade bones to defeat Bacchus. A dryade comes up from under the sand and attacks. Hercules 'kills' one, scattering the bones. Both Hercules and Iolaus grab a bone and head to Kora's. During the concert, Eurydice spots a Bacchae and realizes that the 'deal' Orpheus made for her freedom involved recruiting new people for Bacchus. She tells him she is leaving him. Orpheus stops playing and looks at her as Hercules and Iolaus arrive. Hercules addresses the crowd "I don't mean to alarm anyone, but... there are Bacchae in the room." Everyone, except Hercules, Iolaus, Orpheus, Eurydice, as well as the Bacchae, stampede out of there. Hercules runs to Eurydice. Bacchus arrives. Bacchus and Hercules 'get into it'. Hercules stabs Bacchus with his bone and Bacchus vanishes. Once Bacchus leaves, all the Bacchae in the room are released and return to normal. Hercules convinces Orpheus to get rid of Bacchus Lyre. Orpheus throws it in to the sea. Eurydice decides to stay with Orpheus. Hercules is saddened by her decision but knows that she loves Orpheus and he will never be anything more than a friend. Iolaus and Hercules head back to the Academy and Orpheus and Eurydice walk off together again. Background Information *Jason does not appear in this episode. It's said that he is preparing for his coronation. *Lilith does not appear in this episode. She is with him, drilling his guards. *Kora does not appear, in spite of the fact that much of the episode's action takes place in her tavern. *This is the second episode of the Eurydice tetralogy. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars *Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron *Morgan Fairhead as Eurydice *Kieren Hutchison as Orpheus *Lawrence Makoare as Roadie *Kevin Smith as Bacchus References * Cheiron's Academy * Kora's Inn * Dryad * Bacchae de:Der Preis des Ruhmes Category:YH episodes Category:Musical episodes